


the avengers are on twitter (and it's not a total disaster)

by strangeclouds



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Bruce Banner Is a Good Bro, F/F, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Irondad, M/M, Nick Fury is Not Amused, Odin (Marvel)'s A+ Parenting, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Social Media, Tony is concerned, Twitter, Twitter Fic, plot? don't know her, steve is an idiot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:34:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27237346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangeclouds/pseuds/strangeclouds
Summary: yeeter @pbandparkermaybe I accidentally created a murderous roomba that stabs people
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Thor, Clint Barton & Sam Wilson, Harley Keener & Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers & Sam Wilson, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Loki & Thor (Marvel), Maria Hill/Natasha Romanov, Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker & Shuri, Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 10
Kudos: 212





	1. everyone is having a good time

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what I'm doing, but I'm going to do it with style

**spooder** @spideyishere

lol if mr stark finds this i’m dead

**smarter than you** @behindthebook

@iamironman

**guy in the chair** @leedtheway

@iamironman

**meme queen** @princessofwakanda

@iamironman

**spooder** @spideyishere

BETRAYAL

\-----

**tony** **stank** @iamironman

@spideyishere is grounded

**spooder** @spideyishere

:( :( :(

\-----

**fridge** @metalarmguy

My boyfriend is an idiot

**stove** @captainrogers 

What did I do?

**metal wings** @flyingfalcon

You’re just realizing this now???

\-----

**fridge** @metalarmguy

lol yes I’m dating Steve he’s still an idiot

**stove** @captainrogers

Is this where I say that I’m your idiot?

\-----

**yeeter** @pbandparker

maybe I accidentally created a murderous roomba that stabs people

**tony stank** @iamironman

One does not ACCIDENTALLY create a roomba that stabs people, what the fuck???

**yeeter** @pbandparker

I SWEAR IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!!! 

**tony stank** @iamironman

HOW???

  
  


**yeeter** @pbandparker

I was trying to make the roomba sentient but I accidentally made it want to stab people!

**tony stank** @iamironman

You are going to be the death of me kid

\-----

**vent crawler** @nothawkeye

A word of advice —not everybody (especially not Fury) wants to hear La Bamba on repeat for an hour, and some people (most likely Fury) will leave you on the side of the highway if you play La Bamba on repeat for an hour

**maria** @thisismyhilltodieon

Most people (such as the other people traveling with you) will think that it’s a funny way to piss somebody (Fury) off, and will wildly underestimate the will power necessary to survive an hour of La Bamba on repeat without strangling people (like you)

**badass spider** @blankwindow

some people (like me) will have to deal with people (like Maria) texting them about the horrors of listening to La Bamba on repeat for an hour, and they may or may not be laughing at those poor unfortunate souls who are being forced to listen to La Bamba on repeat (for an hour)

**spooder man** @spideyishere

some people (like me) might be very inspired by your tweet and may have decided to put the other avenger’s willpower to the test

**tony stank** @iamironman

some people (like me) may be getting too old for this shit and would really appreciate it if someone (like spiderman) would stop playing La Bamba

**director eyepatch** @directorfury

@nothawkeye you fucking deserved it

\-----

**stove** @captainrogers 

I WAS BORN IN 1918 I DESERVE A FUCKING SENIORS DISCOUNT 

**fridge** @metalarmguy

Steve CALM DOWN you can still get the bloody veteran discount, and you’ll still save the same amount of money

**stove** @captainrogers

IT’S THE PRINCIPLE BUCKY I’M OLD AND I WANT MY DISCOUNT FOR BEING OLD


	2. tony is concerned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> our friends return from space, and everyone is still having a good time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel bad for the homework that I’m not doing right now, but that’s a problem for future me :)

**hulk out** @drbanner

tfw you get dragged into your boyfriend’s family drama, but the family drama is just his sister trying to rule Asgard via mass murder, and to stop her his brother has to reserect a fire demon and you all watch as the world burns

**spooder** @spideyishere

man, sounds like space was crazy

**hulk out** @drbanner

just wait till you hear about the devil's anus

**spooder** @spideyishere

the what??!?!?!

——-

**Thor** @godofthunder

I would like to thank my father for never giving us a heads up about our older sister who was going to come to Asgard when he died and try to take over the planet. A+ parenting!!!

**loki** @mischeviousasgardian 

He really was quite the father…

**tony stank** @iamironman

Dragging your dead parent on Twitter is fun and all, but have you considered ☆ talking to a therapist ☆  
  


——-

**fridge** @metalarmguy

do you ever just go into a Starbucks and find that you’ve memorized the entire menu with no recollection of ever going into a Starbucks before? 

**stove** @captainrogers

I might be slightly concerned 

**fridge** @metalarmguy

these things happen, Steve 

——-

**loki** @mischeviousasgardian 

oh to be a snake just slithering around worried about being eaten by a bird 

**spooder** @spideyishere

this is so specific, yet I completely understand 

**vent crawler** @nothawkeye

dibs on being the bird!

——-

**hulk out** @drbanner

people are still surprised that I’m actually super fucking gay?

**Thor** @godofthunder

I can confirm that Bruce is, in fact, super fucking gay

**loki** @mischeviousasgardian

I can confirm that I didn’t want to start my day with this information 

——-

**tony stank** @iamironman

What the fuck is this old man bifocals protocol??? @pbandparker explain yourself 

**yeeter** @pbandparker

sure thing mr stark, just let me throw myself out of this window first :)

**tony stank** @iamironman

Please don’t?

——-

**stove** @captainrogers

@metalarmguy and I are going to an animal shelter and we are NOT going to get a dog (I mean it Bucky )

  
  


**stove** @captianrogers

dammit Bucky 

**fridge** @metalarmguy

we have a dog now!!! (meet benvolio)

[picture of Bucky sitting on the ground playing with a cute three-legged dog]

**meme queen** @princessofwakanda

yo if y’all want somebody to make benvolio a metal paw to match someone else’s metal arm then hmu

——-

**badass spider** @blankwindow

So does anybody want to tell me why Friday has suddenly started playing La Bamba? 

**spooder** @spideyishere

I may have forgotten to disable that protocol 

**tony stank** @iamironman

Haven’t I already suffered enough?!?

——-

**vent crawler** @nothawkeye

does someone want to explain why there are so many Girl Scout cookies here???

**metal wings** @flyingfalcon

…

**vent crawler** @nothawkeye

SAM WHAT DID YOU DO????

**metal wings** @flyingfalcon

they said I was the coolest I stand by my decisions and I don’t care what you think

——-

**potato boi** @thebetterkeener

@iamironman I’m coming old man

**tony stank** @iamironman

oh no 


End file.
